Mother Knows Best
"Mother Knows Best" is a song featured in the 2010 Disney film, ''Tangled''. The song was composed by Alan Menken while the lyrics were written by Glenn Slater. The song was sung by Mother Gothel as she explains to Rapunzel how bad and dangerous the world is outside her tower. Later, when Mother Gothel finds Rapunzel with Flynn Rider, she tries to take her back to the tower, but she refuses to comply. Realizing that Rapunzel is beginning to fall in love with Flynn, Gothel dares her to return the stolen tiara, stating he will leave her as soon as he has it back. Lyrics First version= Mother Gothel: You want to go outside? Ugh, why, Rapunzel! Look at you, as fragile as a flower Still a little sapling, just a sprout You know why we stay up in this tower Rapunzel: I know, but--'' '''Mother Gothel:' That's right! To keep you safe and sound, dear Guess I always knew this day was coming Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest Soon, but not yet Rapunzel: But-— Mother Gothel: Shh! Trust me, pet Mother knows best Mother knows best Listen to your mother It's a scary world out there Mother knows best One way or another Something will go wrong, I swear Ruffian, thugs Poison ivy, quicksand Cannibals and snakes The plague! Rapunzel: No! Mother Gothel: Yes! Rapunzel: But--'' '''Mother Gothel:' Also large bugs Men with pointy teeth, and Stop, no more, you'll just upset me! Mother's right here Mother will protect you Darling, here's what I suggest Skip the drama Stay with Mama Mother knows best (Album version only) Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead Me, I'm just your mother, what do I know? I only bathed and changed and nursed you Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it Let me die alone here, be my guest When it's too late You'll see, just wait Mother knows best Mother knows best Take it from your mumsy On your own, you won't survive Sloppy, under-dressed Immature, clumsy Please, they'll eat you up alive! Gullible, naive Positively grubby Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague-- Plus, I believe Gettin' kinda chubby I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you! Mother understands Mother's here to help you All I have is one request Rapunzel? Rapunzel: Yes? Mother Gothel: Don't ever ask to leave this tower again. Rapunzel: Yes, Mother. Mother Gothel: I love you very much, dear. Rapunzel: I love you more. Mother Gothel: I love you most. Don't forget it You'll regret it Mother knows best! |-|Reprise version= Rapunzel: I think he likes me. Mother Gothel: Likes you? Please, Rapunzel, that's demented! Rapunzel: But Mother, I -'' '''Mother Gothel:' This is why you never should have left! Dear, this whole romance that you've invented, Just proves, you're too naive to be here Why would he like you? Come on now really! Look at you! You think that he's impressed? Don't be a dummy Come with Mummy Mother... Rapunzel: No! Mother Gothel: No? Oh. I see how it is. Rapunzel knows best Rapunzel's so mature now Such a clever grown up miss Rapunzel knows best Fine, if you're so sure now Go ahead, then give him this! Rapunzel: How did you--'' '''Mother Gothel:' This is why he's here! Don't let him deceive you! Give it to him, watch, you'll see! Rapunzel: I will! Mother Gothel: Trust me, my dear That's how fast he'll leave you I won't say I told you so! No, Rapunzel knows best! So if he's such a dreamboat Go ahead and put him to the test! Rapunzel: Mother, wait! Mother Gothel: If he's lying Don't come crying Mother knows best! Gallery Videos Tangled - Mother Knows Best (Reprise) (HD) Trivia *This song is remarkably similar to "Stay in Here," the first half of "Out There" (The Hunchback of Notre Dame, which also has music written by Menken), as both seem as though the antagonist is trying to protect their hostage, who, coincidentally, both want to go to a festival/party. *Ironcially enough, Mother Gothel sings "soon, but not yet." ''(Referring to Rapunzel leaving the tower) Yet, later that same day, she said Rapunzel will ''never leave the tower ever, contradicting herself. *The song is referenced in the Descendants 2 song, "Ways to Be Wicked" with the line 'Mother always know best'. *The song is referenced in the Once Upon a Time episode "Secret Garden", when Gothel asks Robin which mother figure to choose from. Category:Songs Category:Villain songs Category:Tangled songs Category:Reprise